Her Knight and Shining Armor CHAD!
by SDKLSDGH
Summary: It all starts when she slips in the tub and Chad comes to rescue the damsel in distress. Multi-chap. CHANNY! T for later chapters. I suck at summaries but read it it's pretty good
1. My Sonny

**Hey I just got this idea and I had to write it. I got the idea from an episode of The Big Bang Theory. Where Penny falls in the shower and dislocates her shoulder and Sheldon (the genius who is not very social and has to help her.) AU. It just like that but a different conclusion. ENJOY!!!!!**

Her Knight and Shining Armor… CHAD!!!

Sonny's POV

I am in so much pain I could just cut my arm off.

_2 minutes earlier_

_Ok, after I take a shower I'll practice tomorrow's sketch then go to bed. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screeched, I think I dislocated my shoulder. Who knew bathtubs were out to get me?_

_End of Flashback_

**(A.N. They live in their dressing rooms) **I scream until I feel as if my lungs were about to explode, and all of a sudden none other than Chad Dylan Cooper burst thru the door a little freaked by seeing me in a towel then shaking it off. "Can you stop looking at me and actually help me?"

"What should I do I've never been trained for this kind of thing!" He said, a bit scared I might add.

Chad's POV

I'm freaking out right now the person that I lov- I mean person that I am acquaintances with is lying in a tub crying. "Help me up!!!!" she yelled, no one yells at Chad Dylan Cooper but I don't think now is the appropriate time to argue so I decide to help her out instead.

"Thanks. Now, your going to have to help me get dressed. DON"T LOOK!!!" She said/yelled.

"Ok, fine. Are these clothes fine?" I asked, trying to hurry.

"Really that top with those shorts?" she said, was she really complaining about fashion right now when she is in searing pain?

I will never understand girls. "Whatever. How about this?" I asked hoping she approves. "Oh, that's cute," she said clearly satisfied. "Now, help me put my arm in the hole," she said, apparently she didn't care that **I**was helping her dress with my eyes **CLOSED.**

I start to help her with her shirt when I grab something round and soft which I knew wasn't her arm. "Um, Chad is that my arm?" she asked even thought she knew the answer. "No," I said.

Sonny's POV

I can't believe he just grabbed my breast, and he's still holding it. "Um, Chad is that my arm?" I said, hoping he knew what he was holding. "No," he replied with a smile crawling up his face. "Then you should let it go," I said, seeing that his smile made him seem perv-ish.

"Right, by the way nice body," He said again looking perv-ish. "I thought I told you NOT to look," I said getting aggravated. "The hero always peeks," he replied.

_At the hospital (still Sonny's POV)_

"Here are your magazines Mr. Cooper," said young, excited nurse.

"I'm the one that got hurt and you get special treatment? What kind of hospital is this?" I asked, slightly jealous of Chad.

"You're right let's get you a doctor," He said sweetly.

Let me tell we just arrived at the hospital two minutes ago and Chad has already gotten magazines, a free soda, a meal, and 4 date offers. We saw the doctor and he had his son with him in the room, let me tell you his son was hot maybe even hotter than Chad. Wait why am I thinking about Chad's hotness rating.

_Chad's POV_

I'm about to explode because when we got in the doctor's office we saw a boy about our age and Sonny and that boy were staring at each other. Didn't this kid know that she is _**MY SONNY.**_

Yeah, I said it ever since she came I loved her. In fact the reason I heard her is because I was on my way to tell her I love her. Ok, well she did dislocate her shoulder so she has to wear a cast and a sling for two weeks.

_In Chad's car_

"Jason **(the doctor's kid) **seems nice," she smiled.

"Really? To me he seems like a heartbreaker," I said. "Are you jealous of him?" she laughed.

I felt like just telling her the truth, I'll probably regret it later but I will tell her the truth, "You know what your right I am jealous of this Jason kid you know why because…." I trailed off.

"Because what?" she asked.

"Because… I love you," I was right I instantly regretted it after I said it.

Her face showed no sign that she felt the same so I definitely regret it. "Did I hear you right, did you say you love me?" she asked. I nodded, then she kissed me, it was just a peck on the lips but it was a kiss.

It was way better then the ski ball/air hockey kiss.

_Sonny's POV_

I thought he hated me but not only did he like me he loved me. When I kissed him the world was complete. "You want to come with me to my dressing room?" I asked. "Sure," he smiled then kissed me again.

**That's the first chapter!!!!! Hope you liked it. ****(\_/)  
( o.o )  
****(U U ) ****Bunny wants you to click the green button so…. Please click it. **


	2. Not Until I'm 18

**So my first chapter did well. A lot of people put this story in their favorites WOOHOO!!! I also got 1 review, but hey I got a review!!! It was a great review hope you like this chapter too.**

_At Sonny's Dressing room_

_(Chad's POV)_

We made it to her dressing room, **(A.N. everything will now be in past tense because it's easier) **she has her own now; 'So Random' must be making bigger ratings. So anyway, we made to her dressing room and sat on the couch.

"So Chad what does this mean between us?" she asked.

"This. Will you be my girlfriend Sonny Munroe?" I asked, staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, of course," she smiled, her beautiful smile.

"Awesome," I replied. I kissed her and started pulling at the hem of her shirt. Then I felt hands push me away, weird right? "What was that for?" I asked confused.

"You aren't touching any of this unless you marry me. So you have to wait a few years," she said, I think she was serious. Was she serious?

"Huh? Are you serious?" I asked completely confused.

She snapped back, "Yes, I'm serious."

"Then be ready to be Mrs. Cooper in a few years," I laughed then turned serious, "I'm serious."

Then she laughs at that!!! I just said she'd be marrying Chad Dylan Cooper and she laughs!!

"You're laughing at me when I just practically proposed to you? I will never understand girls." Then she laughs again!!!

"Really Sonny? Really?"

_Sonny's POV_

After all the questioning he was giving I leaned in and kissed him to shut him up. That shut him up.

"Does that answer all of your questions?" I giggled.

"Almost, does my hair look good?" I hit him playfully.

I decided I wanted to here a little of his conceited side so, "Why would you ask me when your hair always looks good."

"You're right. I'm all sexy, Zac Efron has nothing on me," He smiled his crooked smile.

"Ah, the Chad we all know and most hate except for me because I'm crazy about you," I said hoping to get another kiss.

I got my wish, a sweet Chad Dylan kiss ah the best kiss for all girls. But I'm the only one that should be getting these kisses unless it has to do with Mackenzie Falls.

"So what age do you think you'll be when you want to get married?" he asked kind of randomly, well we were at the 'So Random!' set so it's ok to be random.

"Uh 18, I guess," she said nervously.

I being me checked my phone to see when that would, and her 18th birthday is next week. On her facial expression showed that she realized her 18th birthday was NEXT WEEK. Then it softened, I guess she must be excited that I might propose next week, figures I am C.D.C.

_A Week Later (Sonny's B-day: still Chad's POV at Condor Studios)_

I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I don't get nervous but today is the exception I am proposing to Sonny today of course but I'm a nervous wreck. Just when I was thinking that I didn't want to see her guess who decides to come visit me the one and only….

"Hey Chad, so I'm 18 isn't that exciting!" Sonny exclaimed, she obviously forgot about our little marriage talk last week or is cleverly trying to avoid by not bringing it up.

"Yes, it is. Here is one of your many presents I have in store for today," I said, handing the gift (it's a gag gift, a giant t-shirt with my face on it.

"Aw, thank yo- hey I don't need a t-shirt with your face on it! I have the real one right in front of me. Did you one of MANY gifts? Ooh, I can't wait?

"Well, I have to go film the greatest show on the planet, but for now we'll call it Mackenzie Falls," I smirked, my signature smirk. She laughed, but this I was okay with that.

_Sonny's POV_

Well, after my discussion with my MAN, (A.N. I didn't want to keep putting Chad so I changed it up) I headed back to the prophouse thinking how I cleverly avoided the bringing up of a certain conversation me and Chad Dylan had about marriage.

"Hey, Son- OMG!!! Sonny are you okay why didn't you tell me about your sooner!?!?" Tawni screamed, yep ever since the talk show me and her have been inseparable, hard to believe huh? No, not really.

"I'm sorry next time I dislocate my shoulder by slipping in the tub then not being able to move, I'll be sure you're the first one I call," I replied, hint the sarcasm.

"Oh ha ha very funny, but seriously as soon as you could you should've texted me," she said like any other would say.

"Thanks Tawn," I said.

"Hey, guys!" Nico says while him and Grady walk in with chairs stuck to their rear ends.

"Do we want to know?" me and Tawni say simultaneously, because we say that all the time when Nico and Grady walk in a room, because it always has to do with chaos.

"No. I want to know what happened to your shoulder." Grady replies, returning my question into the form of a statement,

"I slipped and dislocated my shoulder in the bath tub," Grady gasps and drags Nico with to give me a hug.

"You know in these vents you find out a whole lot of things like how Sonny dislocated her shoulder or how Grady has a teddy bear or that Chad Dylan Pooper likes dancing in heels," exclaimed a eleven year-old girl with pony tails and crazy clip-on highlights from out of the vents.

We all burst out in laughter at the last part when Marshall walked in.

"What's so funny? Sonny what happened?" he said worriedly.

"I slipped in the tub and dislocated my shoulder so I need two weeks off," I said sadly, because I hate taking off of work.

"Alright that sounds do-able feel better Sonny. Feel free to visit anytime you want," he leaves.

Everyone said happy birthday and I went off to my dressing room, (A.N. I don't remember if I said this but she has her own dressing room now.) where the love of my life was sitting on the couch. Chad was carrying a bouquet of red roses in his hand and a box of chocolates in the other.

"Hey honey whatcha doing here," I exclaim excitedly.

"To give you these of course. By the way pick you up at 7 for our date," He blew a kiss then left.

_Chad's POV_

I feel a little bit better; I'm going to propose tonight at our date. I hope she says yes.

* * *

**Woohoo! I hope you liked I had fun writing it. At 3:30 IN THE MORNING ON NEW YEAR'S EVE!!**

**Anyway it was pretty long and is there a proposal coming *gasp* I know if there is but do you? You'll have to wait until the next chapter! **

**()CS()**

** * ***

** ***

** U U**


	3. HELL YES!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! So I got one review that was demanding that I get the proposal over with well here you go eromdaer451QI this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**And thank you everyone else who reviewed they all made my day. And now without further a do what you al-**

**Fan: JUST START THE STORY!**

**Me: Fine, pushy!**

_At dinner Chad's POV_

"So Sonny how was your day?" I said, desperately trying to make small talk.

"It was great because you know it's my birthday so you know I got a bunch of birthday cards from fans,"

"Cool," I replied, I'm glad she didn't notice a lot of those cards had my handwriting but a lot of different names in them so she wouldn't I sent them. Anyway, it's time.

"Sonny, can I ask you something," I asked, she nodded. I get out of my seat, lean down on one knee and I said, "Sonny Munroe, will you marry me."

**THE END**

**Just kidding! =) I'm not that horrible**

_Still Chad's POV_

She started crying, I hope tears of joy, because if not this would have been a killer.

Sonny screamed, "HELL YES!!!!"

_Sonny's POV_

"HELL YES!!!!" I screamed, I realized we were in a restraunt then I much more quietly said, "Yes." He chuckled, I already know why.

"Great, now we should start planning a wedding," He exclaimed excitedly.

We got back to the studios and he invited me to his dressing room. When we got there I felt like an ant because it was huge, as if he read my mind he said, "Yeah, it is pretty big," _pretty big??? _IT WAS HUGE!!!

I was looking around when I spotted something that caught my eye. I wonder what he has that for????

oh well, I'll ask him later.

"So Sonny, what do you want to do?" he asked.

I replied, "Let's just talk for a bit."

"Alright," he sighed boredly,

"So what's your family like?" I really wanted to know if they were famous like he was or just a normal family.

"Well, my mom is a doctor and my dad is a lawyer, but I think acting is way better of course," he responded. Wow, his mom and dad had relatiely normal jobs.

My phone started singing one of my songs which meant I was getting a call, I hope he doesn't recognize the ringtone as my voice. The caller id said "Tawni" so I had to answer or she would just call again.

"It's Tawni I have to take it," he looked understandingly at me and just sat there.

"Hello **(A.N. if I go ... it means the person on the other line is talking) **... cool, I'll come to your dressing and we can start the sleepover... ok I'll bring it with me," I hung up and looked at Chad who looked disappointed. I gave him a quick kiss and left to pack for Tawni's sleepover.

_Tawni's POV (the phone conversation with Sonny)_

_ "..._ Hey girl, you want to have a sleepover in my dressing room tonight it will be so much fun... awesome, and can you bring your kareoke machine so we can sing I just feel like it..." Sonny hung up and I headed to my kitchen in the dressing room to get the snacks ready because you can't have a Tawni sleepover without junkfood.

Plus I need to tell her something that I can only trust her with and no one else, I need to get it off my chest.

**(A.N. I don't like explaining preperation stuff so I'll just skip it, don't hate me)**

_Knock, Knock_

Oh good she's here, I opened the door, " Hey Sonny, ready to have some fun??? Well of course your going to have fun your hanging with Tawni of course!!!"

"Hey Tawni, you ready to set up the kareoke machine?" she asked.

"Yeah girl, let's crank it up!!!" I yelled, not to loud though.

"Cool, but before we do that I have to tell you something..."

* * *

**THE END, of this chapter. I'm sorry it's short. I have three Questions:**

**1. What do you think Chad had in his room that Sonny wanted to ask him about?**

**2. What does Tawni need to tell Sonny?**

**3. What does Sonny need to tell Tawni? (although I think everyone knows that one)**

**HAPPY 2*!() **


	4. Woah! You Can Sing!

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have 10!!! I mean that's just exciting ya'll took the time to read it. Everyone came up with awesome answers. So some shout out:**

**- you did great at answering the questions (you got them correct)**

**Ya'll should check out her stories the one she has Sonny With A Chance Of College is awesome read it!**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

_TPOV_

What did she need to tell me, oh no my hair isn't pretty!!! The horror!

"Tawni, you promise you won't say anything or laugh," she asked, nervously.

"No, because I have to tell you something too and I don't want to laugh either," I confidently replied.

"Ok, on the count of three we say it at the same time. Ready?" she said like she resolved a difficult problem.

We then started counting at the same time, "1, 2, 2 ½, …. 3!" them we shouted, "I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!" WOW! Not only am I getting married but Sonny too!!! That's awesome.

"Oh, my gosh! Who are you getting married to!" she asked very interested on the subject.

"You really want to know," she nodded vigorously.

"It's………. NICO!!!!" I squealed. Her mouth was in the shape of an "O" I think because she was happy? I hope so.

"That is so cool Tawni! Ya'll make an awesome couple," she said, good she was ok with it, phew.

"Ok, I'm getting marr-," I cut her off and said, "Your getting married to Chad. Duh! Mr. Condor even knew you guys were in love,"

_SPOV_

"Was it that obvious?" I didn't think it was THAT obvious.

"Yes, it was that obvious. Remember when you kissed Hayden because of the Kiss Cam?"

"Yeah, what about it?" why did she bring that up?

"Well you could he liked you because when I locked you out and he came walking by,"

_Flashback (Tawni's explaining it to Sonny)_

"_You just couldn't say no to the kiss cam could ya?"_

"_Chad, not now,"_

"_I trusted you Sonny, 'kay, I trusted you to use my seats responsibly instead I wake up this morning to find THIS, on the cover of tween weekly…who is this guy?"_

"_The love of my life!" Tawni screams through the door._

_Chad's voice gets high and he screams, "THEN WHY IS SHE KISSING HIM?"_

_Tawni then screams, "I DON"T KNOW!"_

_End of flashback_

_Still SPOV_

"His voice was two octaves higher than usual so you could tell he was pissed," she explained to me, she's right it was obvious.

"Now that we're done with that subject let's do some karaoke!" She yelled in excitement, man she really wants to sing.

**10 minutes later**

"Alright, Sonny you go first," Tawni said.

"Thanks, I'm going to sing 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift," I said confidently, I'm great at that song.

**(A.N. For Sonny's song I'm going to put the lyrics but for Tawni's I wont. Please in your review** **tell me if you want to put the lyrics for future reference)**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what your looking for has been here the whole time_

_Chorus:_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinkin' that this is how it ought to be_

_Laughin' on a park bench thinking to myself hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought down_

_You say your fine I know you better than that_

_Say what ya doin' with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels I wear sneakers,_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find,_

_That what your lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_*back to chorus above*_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby?_

_You belong with me x2_

_Oh, remember you driving to my house on the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your 'bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong think I know it's with me_

_*back to chorus to the beginning of this stanza*_

_You belong with me x3_

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me x2_

* * *

_Chad's POV_

I was on my way to check on Sonny when I heard singing. It was beautiful, and it was coming from Tawni's dressing room. I open the door to take a peek and see Sonny singing beautifully, man she has an incredible voice.

*song ends*

"Wow Sonny, you have an amazing voice," she jumped a little then she looked scared. Why would she be scared she sounded great?

"Chad, why are you here?" asked a now nervous Sonny.

"Just checking on you," I smirked.

"You checked on her, now leave," said the blonde while pushing me out the door and continuing, "By the way congrats on the engagement," She rang before she shut the door on ME Chad Dylan Cooper! I shrugged it off, went back to my dressing room, and went to sleep.

_TPOV_

"Ok, my turn," I squealed happily, "I'm going to sing 'One Day My Prince Will Come' by Tiffany Thornton.

"Your good at that song, it's like you are Tiffany Thornton!" **(A.N. Just had to put something like that in it lol)**

*she finishes*

_The next day (Sonny and Chad) SPOV_

"Hey Chad, so my question I had yesterday was: Why did you have a condom on your dresser?"

He turns tomato red and replies, "Oh, that. That was for after the wedding when we-," I cut him off and say,

" Eww, oh Chad, that is gross to think about," I lied.

"Yeah I know but you asked." He said, it sounded like he was blaming it on me for asking him.

_Wedding Day_

"Hey Nico, I forgot to say congrats for you and Tawni," I said.

"Thanks, but I think you should worry about your and not me and Tawni,"

I was to forget about by talking to him because I am nervous but he brought it up, Thanks Nico, "Oh yeah,"

* * *

**Alright that's it for now hope you like it. The next chapter is the WEDDING!!!!**

**Also please, please, pretty please in your review put if when somebody sings if I should put the lyrics or not, **

**Happy $!() **


	5. You Caught Me

**So here's the next chapter. Many of you seem to like it and I'm glad!! All of my reviewers are awesome and the people who subscribe and favorite it are awesome too. Well here it is the wedding**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC!!!! **

_Wedding Day (Yikes!) SPOV_

So far everything is going great but I can't be sure with my luck. I have 6 hours until I become Mrs. Cooper, man any girl would give anything to be in my place. I'm on my way to Tawni's dressing room to have a girl's day then later she'll help me with my wedding dress.

It's scary how fast you can plan a wedding in Hollywood. Anyway my dress is strapless and it wraps a blue material around my torso. It's not big on the puffing out side like Tawni would like but she says it looks great on me. I knocked on Tawni's door and she answered saying,

"FINALLY! What took you so long!?!?" She yelled, I live right down the hall from her and she only called me two minutes ago, and I took too long?

"I live right across the hall," I said calmly.

She takes a deep breath and says, "I know I'm just nervous for you because your getting married in 6 hours 58 minutes and 34 seconds, 33,32,31-," I cut her off, "Ok, you don't need to count down."

I walk in, "So what are we going to do?" I asked bored.

"Er, uh, oh! You can play the guitar, that always calms your nerves," she said matter-of-factly.

"Your right," I said while running through the hallway going to get my guitar, but I run into something, no _someone_.

"You just can't wait to be in my arms can you," _he _chuckled, yes Chad.

"Maybe it's you, you just couldn't wait to _get_ me in your arms," I said back. "Maybe," he said rolling his eyes, then saying, "I got to go." I finished getting my guitar and went back to Tawni.

"Sonny can you play your song Catch Me I really like that one," Tawni said, awwww she liked on of MY songs. "Sure," I smiled.

*starts singing*

_Before I fall to fast, kiss me quick, but make it last_........

(later finishes song)

"That was great Sonny, you should play it at the reception!" She jumps up and down, so do I then I say, "No," then I stop jumping. "Why?" she whined, does she really like my voice that much.

"Because I don't want to embarrass myself," I said seriously.

"You'll do great I know you will," she said encouragingly.

"If your so confident in me then I should be confident in myself too, ok, I'll do it," I said, feeling better that now that she encouraged me.

Then a certain little girl pops out of the vents to say, "Hey Sonny, I've to go some where all day, but I'll be back for the wedding of course. Can you watch my snake for me?" Zora asked me.

"Sure," I reply, her snake doesn't bite, and it's sweet.

"Thanks," then in a flash she was gone, How does she do that?

* * *

_3 hours later Grady's POV_

Wow, Sonny's getting married and I'm the best man, does that mean that I'm the best man in Sonny's life, besides Chad of course. That is so coo- OOOOH CHEESE!!!

**(A.N. Sorry had to figure out a way to fit him in this story he'll be back when the wedding comes)**

_CPOV_

I can't wait for the wedding I'm so excited! The one person I thought I would always hate but secretly love but never get her. Yet, in 3 hours she will be Mrs. Cooper, hmm Sonny Cooper, my name suits her well.

I better get ready. You don't think I just wake up perfect do you? Well, I do but I have to make other people believe it takes time so they cry because they're not as beautiful as me.

"Hey man, what's up," I said as I walked into Nico's room, yeah ever since I started dating Sonny we been best buds.

"Hey, what ya doin' here?" He asked. I think then reply, "I don't know…….. well, I better go see you at the wedding." "See ya," he said.

* * *

_THE WEDDING (YAY!) CPOV_

The wedding music starts and the bridesmaids start walking down the aisle:

Lucy and some guy

Zora and some other guy

And last Tawni and Nico

I have to admit they look good together. Next, the flower girl comes out and guess who we picked since there was no one else we could think of….. DAKOTA CONDOR!!! She is totally in love with but she's 9! But yeah, we chose her, and Mr. Condor actually smiled at that.

Now Sonny should be coming down the aisle with her fath- WOAH!! Sonny looks BEAUTIFUL! I never thought she could get more beautiful but she kicks it up a notch.

The dress fits her perfectly!

No ones POV

So Sonny makes it to the alter with the veil down of course and the preacher begins the ceremony.

_SPOV_

"I do," I said, then realizing he wasn't done I say, "Oh, I'm sorry continue,"

Chad leans down and whispers, "You just can't wait can you?" he laughed. Then he finishes, "I do"

"Do you Chad Dylan Cooper take Sonny Munroe to be your wife,"

The preacher said. "I do," he put the ring on my finger and I put his on his finger.

"You may now-," before he finished Chad kissed me. "kiss the bride." The preacher finishes silently.

_The Reception SPOV_

I fix my wedding dress to where it's my reception dress and walk out to my reception, Selena walks up and says, "I told you guys you were perfect for each other, I'm always right," she smiled and gave me a hug then went back to dancing with her date.

I went to find Chad so we can have our _official _dance. All of the sudden someone pulls me in for a hug and I turn around to see it was Chad.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Cooper?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Why yes Mr. Cooper, I would love to," I reply happily.

*after they danced*

"That was a wonderful dance, Chad," he smiled at me. Then Tawni gets on the stage and takes the mic to say,

"Now our very own Sonny Mun- I mean Sonny Cooper, I have to get used to saying that," she laughs then continues, " Sonny is going to a song she wrote for her and Chad,"

I totally forgot about that!!!! I forgot to bring my guitar, shoot. Then Tawni comes back with,,, my guitar!!!

"Come on girl, get up here," she gestured to me and I got on the stage, got the guitar, sat on the stool, and started to play Catch Me.

_Before I fall, too fast, kiss me quick, but make it last_......

*last verse*

_...So just catch me._

I stood and everyone applauded, awesome! But when I started to walk off the stage I tripped and fell but I fell into a pair of arms.

I open my eyes to see it was _Chad_. "You caught me," I kissed him.


	6. I Am Her Knight and Shining Armor

**HEY PEOPLES!!!! Sorry I haven't updated I've been SUPER BUSY!!!! But her you go. This is the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_Sonny's POV_

I pulled back from the wonderful kiss I just shared with my husband. WOW, he is my husband, isn't he? I love that. "I will always catch you when you fall," Chad sound sincere, it'll be more like that from now on, I know it.

After realizing I was staring at him to long (which won't embarrass me anymore because I'm married to him) I say, "Well, instead of just standing here reminiscing on the fact that I didn't fall, let's go home, I'm tired."

"Well then let's go, I only want to make you happy," He smiled.

_At their new home Still SPOV_

Since me and Chad are married we had to move out of the studios. We were still on the shows; it's just that you can't have a boy and a girl from the studios living together in the studios, even if you are married.

So my husband, *sigh* I can't get over that, anyway, my husband bought a breathtakingly, beautiful hous- mansion. Yep, a mansion it's just that huge that it's a mansion.

"Sonny, can you stop gawking at me, I mean I know I'm gorgeous but I need your help with boxes," he smirked; his cocky, arrogant self is back.

"I wasn't gawking at you, I was gawking at the house behind you," I stated bluntly.

He scoffed, "Yeah, _that's _what you were gawking at, _the house,_ keep telling yourself that. You know it was really me you were staring at."

"Whatever, I help you with the darn boxes, just shut up," I stated, clearly annoyed.

"I love you too," he said in a lovey, dovey voice.

After we finished bringing in boxes and unpacking them, which was surprisingly easy, we called my friends to come over. We couldn't invite Chad's friends cause they were all mad at him for marrying me, but he didn't care he could fire them if he wanted to.

_CPOV_

So were at our AWESOME new house right now and our friends are coming over this is going to be sweet!

_Hears faint singing in the background_

Ooh, Sonny's singing, she has an amazing voice, I'll go listen to her secretively so I can scare her afterwards. Yeah, we're married but I can still pick on her and play pranks on her. Isn't that what she loves about me?

Well, that and the fact that I'm completely sexy. I mean look at this face every grandma wants to pinch these beautiful cheeks.

_Sonny singing:_

…_and you mean the world to me even though you might be crazy,_

_And you said we wouldn't make it but look how far we come,_

_For so long my heart was breaking but now we're standing strong, _

_The things you say make me fall harder each day,_

_You're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed._

Is that about us? Cause it sounds vaguely familiar.

_Doorbell rings_

Awwww, I'll have to scare her later.

*answers door* "Hey Tawni, Nico, Grady what's up?" I asked.

Sonny came running in oh so gracefully.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked completely excited and bubbly, well, she is Sonny.

And I wouldn't have it any other way, because she is my Princess and I'm her Knight and Shining Armor.

_**THE END!!!!**_

**Did you like it, did you hate it. Please tell me if you liked it or not PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!!!**


End file.
